


The Kids From Yesterday

by HeyItsSkinny



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsSkinny/pseuds/HeyItsSkinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Frerard from Mikey's POV because there's not enough of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids From Yesterday

 

“Gee! Gee! Gee!” I bounced up and down, chasing after my brother as we walk ed toward our mom’s car.

“ Mikey !  Mikey !  Mikey !”  Gerard mimicked me as we got to the car.  “What do you want,  first grader ?”  Oh yeah, it was the first day of first grade for me.  I probably should have told you that.  I had a new classroom with a new teacher and new classmates.  This year we were going to raise chicks!

We opened our car doors and climbed in, buckling ourselves in to  place.  “I met a new friend today, Gee! His name’s Frank.  He’s in kindergarten, but he’s really nice.  I have recess with him.  He’s really small.   Only this big!”   I put my hand under my chin.

“Aw, he sounds cute,” Mom chirped in.   “Where does Frank live?”

“He moved here last month, Mommy!” I grinned. “He lives in the neighborhood next to ours!”

“I’m glad you had a nice first day of school,  Mikey .” Mom smiled.

“The best!”  Mom pulled out of the parking lot and we drove home.

~

I bounced down the stairs Halloween morning, excited because it was Frank’s birthday and that meant he was having a party.  “Mommy, we’re going to be late to Frank’s!” I nagged all morning, no matter what she was doing.

I ran through my routine, sprinting upstairs to brush my teeth after scarfing down my cereal, running down to Gerard’s room in the basement to wake him up, and running back to the couch to watch morning cartoons.  Once they were over, I ran upstairs to get dressed, ran back down, and  bugged Mom some more about the time.

The entire day worked like that, me running in circles, bothering people, and them becoming increasingly annoyed.  At three that afternoon, it was finally time for me to go to Frank’s party.  It was a Halloween party.  And I was a  vampire.  I loved my vampire costume.  Sure, it was fairly simple, just nice clothes and a black cape, but I looked cool.  Mom even did my makeup so I was SUPER cool.   Gerard still hadn’t met Frank, so he didn’t get to go.

When I got to Frank’s, he looked awesome too.  He was Batman!  His costume looked awesome, even though he was tiny.  We both ran back to the living room while Mom and Linda, Frank’s mom, talked in the doorway.  We played lots of games before the other boys came over.  There were ten of us total.  We played pin the stem on the pumpkin , zombie tag, and apple bobbing— among other games.  Then we had pizza for dinner and chocolate cake with green icing for dessert.  At five thirty, all the other boys went home so they could go trick-or-treating there.  Mom came back for me.

When I was about to leave, Frank sat on his steps, looking sad and dejected.  “Aw,  Fraaaaaaaank ,” I whined.  “Mommy, can we bring Frank with us so he can come trick-or-treating too?”

Frank perked up.  Linda looked at her son, then back at Mom.  Mom did the reverse: she looked at Frank, then Linda.  “Is that ok, Donna?” Linda asked.  “I don’t want Frank to be a burden.”

“He won’t be,” Mom smiled, “I’d love to have him along.”

“Yay!”  I shouted happily, hugging my best friend as  soon as  he stood up.

“I’ll get your bucket,” Linda smiled, disappearing into the kitchen for a few moments before returning with a pumpkin bucket.

Mom and Linda talked for a few more  minutes ,  then  we left.  Frank rode in my seat and I rode in Gerard’s because Frank was smaller and my seat would fit him better.   When we got home, it was quarter of six.  In fifteen minutes, we would be going outside to trick-or-treat and Gerard still didn’t have his costume on.

“ Geraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard !”  I whined again.  “We’re  gonna  be laaaate !”

Gerard shoved the last bite of his hotdog into his mouth and jogged upstairs, reemerging two minutes later wearing a Wolverine costume.   “Happy,  Mikey ?”  Gerard laughed.  Then he noticed the smaller boy in the Batman costume.  “Hi, you’re Frank, right?” Gerard looked at the kid and grinned.

Frank nodded.

“I’m Gerard.  You have pretty eyes, Frank.  Can you take off your mask so I can see you?”

“You have pretty eyes too, Gerard,” Frank smiled, “but I can’t take off my mask.  Then you’ll know my secret identity!”

Gerard laughed a cute little laugh.  “I already know your identity! You’re Frank, my little brother’s best friend!”

Frank gasped. “ Shhhh , the Joker will hear you!”

With that, the doorbell rang.  The first trick-or-treaters were here!  I yelled up the stairs, “Daddy, can you get the door? Mommy’s  gonna  take us out trick-or-treating now !”

And with that, Dad came running down the stairs, dressed as a werewolf, and scared all the little kids at the door.  Frank looked scared  too.  “Don’t worry, Frank,” Gerard  put his hand on the small boy’s shoulder. “It’s just my Dad.  He’s actually pretty cool.”

Dad closed the door and took off his mask, squatting so he was at eye level with Frank.  “Hey, Batman, my name’s Don.  Is your secret identity”—he leaned in and whispered in the boy’s ear—“Frank?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”  Frank said almost too enthusiastically.

“Come on, boys, let’s go,” Mom came out of her bedroom dressed like a witch.  She looked pretty cool, I guess.

We went out trick-or-treating until half past seven, then Frank got tired, so we walked back home, drank hot chocolate, and watched ‘It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown’ until Linda came to get her son  after trick-or-treating ended at eight .  It was so much fun!

~

Today was my September tenth, my fifteenth birthday.   One more year until I turned sixteen.   For my birthday, I had a sleepover at my place with a bunch of my friends: Frank, a senior named  Ray,  my friends from the neighboring district Bert and  Jeph a ,  and of course  Gee .  One of my sophomore friends, Bob, was there for a while, but he had to leave early.

When it started getting late, we got bored.   The first thing we did was play with the Ouija board.   Whoop- dee -doo.   We all thought there was way too much  hype about those things.  Nothing happened at all for us, s o  we decided to play a game: seven minutes in Heaven.  I  grabbed an old gym bag off the  nearby shelf, dumped the contents out, and dropped the bag in the middle of our circle on the floor.

To solve the problem of who  went  with whom, the three eldest guys—Gee, Ray, and Bert—each placed something secret into a bag.   F rank,  Jeph a , and I  walked to the kitchen and got more snacks  while they did so.  We returned a few minutes later holding two bottles of soda, a half-eaten bag of chips, and a bag of cheese curls.  The three older guys were sitting in a half-circle on the floor , watching us intently as we entered.

Flopping down on the floor, I tossed the bag at  Jepha .  “I don’t wanna  go first.  You go.”

Jepha rolled  his eyes and grabbed the bag.   “Wimp.”   He reached into the bag, felt around for a bit, and pulled out a  piece of paper with a few scribbles on it .   “The heck?” Jepha shrugged and dropped the  paper  before walking to the oversized closet behind us.  I couldn’t help but wonder who threw  a scrap of paper  in the bag.

Bert quickly followed after the boy, slamming the door to the closet behind him.   I set a timer for seven minutes.   Everybody knew  Jepha  and  Bert had a thing for each other, so I took the liberty of cranking the music up real loud so we couldn’t hear the two.

The seven minutes felt like forever, but eventually the timer went off.  Bert and  Jepha  emerged from the closet, their hair messed up completely.   Jepha  had a minor limp too.

I pushed the bag toward Frank next.  “You’re up.”  Gerard an d Ray stared at Frank intently as Frank reached into the bag.  He pulled out a pencil.

“Whatever.”  Frank set the pencil down and walked to the closet.  Leaving the door cracked behind him.

Slowly, Gerard stood up.  He looked extremely nervous.  As if afraid  the basement was full of booby  traps,  he trudged to the closet, closing the door behind him.   My jaw dropped.   My brother is in the closet with my best friend.  This can’t happen.   Nuh  uh.   I  gotta  listen to this.

I set the timer and started the music again so the Gerard and Frank didn’t get suspicious, then walked over to the closet and put my ear to the door.  Ray, Bert, and  Jepha  followed me.

I couldn’t hear much to start, just whispering and then silence. Maybe they kissed?   A few seconds later I could have sworn I heard a stifled moan from Frank, followed by one from Gerard.   Oh God.   I wanted to cover my ears, but I didn’t want to miss anything.  So I kept listening.

A zipper, a thump, a groan.   I looked at the timer then shouted through the closet door.  “Five minutes!”   Only two minutes have passed?!  Geeze . I listened intently, much to the dismay of my imagination, to the moaning and groaning coming from Frank.  Not a sound came from Gerard.

Jepha  chuckled.  “Is Gee sucking Frank off?”  He grinned sarcastically.  I punched him.   “I was only kidding,”  Jepha mumbled.

Frank’s gasps cut through the air, silencing  Jepha .   “ Mmmh , Gee,  mmmh ,  I’mmmmh close.”  Gerard clearly didn’t listen because Frank’s gasps grew louder.  “Gee,  ohhhhh !”   Silence.

Oh. My.  Gawd .   I tried to wipe the mental picture from my imagination by checking the clock.  “One minute!  I WILL open the door when the timer goes off!”  I regretted yelling that immediately  because I realized that that would mean seeing Frank with my brother.  Ugh.

Luckily, the moment the timer went off Frank opened the closet door and walked out, Gerard on his heels.  They walked nonchalantly back to the bag and sat down.  Bert,  Jepha , Ray, and I followed in silence.  I reached into the bag and grabbed the last item: a guitar pick.  I already knew Ray and I would be together, so picking the pick really wasn’t anything unexpected.  I walked into the closet and leaned against the wall, jumping as my hand hit something sticky.   “EW! GUYS!”  I shouted.  “THAT’S NASTY!”  Ray laughed as he entered the closet.

Uh, I don’t feel comfortable talking about what happened in the closet, but when I came back out, Frank was curled up on the ground with his head in Gerard’s lap, asleep.  Gerard held the smaller boy’s tattooed hand, and at that moment I saw the tiny little five-year-old I met on the first day of first grade.

 


End file.
